


The Tudors, Season 2, Episode 6, The Definition of Love

by TheSomewhatRamblingReviewer



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Analysis, Episode Review, Episode: s02e06 The Definition of Love, Meta, Nonfiction, Season/Series 02, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSomewhatRamblingReviewer/pseuds/TheSomewhatRamblingReviewer
Summary: Warning: Contains spoilers for the episode and the rest of the series. Complete.
Kudos: 2





	The Tudors, Season 2, Episode 6, The Definition of Love

Open to the pope addressing a huge crowd. He declares Fisher and More both martyrs.

In Fisher’s case, I agree. I may not have agreed with him on almost anything, but he did truly die for his faith and for standing up to a tyrannical king.

There’s a flashback of More’s execution as the pope continues his speech about what a great loss the men who wanted oppressive theocracy to reign is.

Meanwhile, there are shots of drunken commissioners pushing a statute over, pulling a cross down, and causing a stained window to hit the ground.

The first time I posted this review, I defended Henry. I said this must have been the pope’s imagination. I insisted Henry would have sent guards or soldiers as commissioners and might have sent Cranmer and/or Cromwell to overseer their efforts when he wanted a church or monastery shut down. I believed such drunken behaviour would immediately be heavily penalised.

However, a later episode will show I was giving him too much credit. I should have remembered defending Henry is often a fool’s errand.

In England, Henry tells Cromwell he’s going to help Lord Morley, Jane Parker’s father, pay the dowry Boleyn is demanding. He asks about the religious houses being shut down, and Cromwell informs him how depraved some of them are. He suggests Henry commission plays to ease the public into accepting the Reformation.

I like how Cromwell’s understanding of psychology is subtly being shown. Media and literature is a powerful tool for convincing people to conform to the societal expectations the people in charge of society wants them to, and it’s also a powerful tool for people rebelling against the people in charge, if they can manage to distribute the literature and find ways to utilise the media.

Henry puts Cromwell in charge of the plays. When Cromwell leaves, Henry looks down at the tiny cross More had during the execution.

There’s another flashback of More’s execution.

Meanwhile, Cromwell and Cranmer explain to George how they’re instilling trusted Reformers into the church to try to get citizens to turn on fellow citizens who criticise Henry and/or his marriage. They eagerly show George a printing press, and Cromwell has an awesome line about it changing the world.

Elsewhere, Anne and Henry are having an awkward meal. She suggests they betroth Elizabeth to the French king’s youngest son. He agrees to talk to the French ambassador about it. Echoing Catherine, she asks him to come to her bed later, and he refuses.

At night, Henry dreams of More. A soft, “Harry,” wakes him up. Naked, he gets out of bed to sees a shadowy figure in room. When he reaches out to touch it, his hand touches the wall.

In a chapel, Jane Parker insists to her father she doesn’t want to marry. At first, he tries to coax her, but finally, he firmly insists she will marry George.

I get the impression Jane and George haven’t even met.

The two kneel down in front of Cranmer. Laughing at part of the prayer, George turns around to look at Mark and his family. For once, Boleyn doesn’t incur my wrath when, marching over, he takes his son’s hat off before firmly pushing George’s head down in prayer position.

Meanwhile, a recast Henry Norris has come to ask Henry for permission to court Madge. There’s an implication he knows of her being Henry’s mistress but doesn’t care.

Henry gives him permission, and Norris leaves.

Next, the French ambassador comes. Henry gives the marriage proposal. The French ambassador leaves.

After the wedding, Jane watches George and Mark affectionately roughhouse.

George tells Mark about his new wife. They must not talk about important things when they’re together if this is the first time Mark is hearing anything about George’s intended.

Coming over, Jane asks if George loves her.

Again, I get the feeling this is the first time they’ve ever talked.

He gives his marrying her as proof of him loving her.

No, this is proof he knows his father and doesn’t want to end up dead. Boleyn would totally get a sword and kill his son if George refused to take part in such a profitable marriage.

Next, George makes a tasteless comment about being unable to wait for the wedding night. This could be forgiven if one didn’t have knowledge of what he actually does during said night.

Anne excuses herself from and her father to go look out a window. Seeing Henry leaving, she imagines him with a literal harem of women.

The next scene is of George raping Jane.

Later, the court is outside watching a play. Everyone but Eustace finds it amusing.

In the crowd, Boleyn reminds Cromwell how the Boleyn family helped him rise to his current position.

Anne and Henry talk about how the French ambassador is talking to the French king about the marriage.

Almost as if he senses Henry was thinking about him, Charles Brandon turns around to look at Henry. Henry motions for him to come over. Henry orders him to receive and entertain the French ambassador on Henry’s behalf. Making clear her unhappiness, Anne insists her father would be better for the job. However, Henry isn’t budging.

Glaring daggers at Anne, Charles Brandon grits out, “I am, as ever, your majesty’s humble and obedient servant.” He leaves.

Henry makes his anger at Anne clear. She points out Charles Brandon hates her. Never speaking truer words, Henry answers, “But he loves me.”

Back in the crowd, Charles Brandon complains to his CB about Anne treating him worse than he treats his dogs.

How exactly does he treat his dogs?

She advises him to bite back.

Eustace comes over to talk to them, and it’s established Catherine’s health is declining, she’s living in poverty, and she’s been separated from Mary for four years.

Meanwhile, Mary is praying when a left alone Elizabeth begins crying. Showing her sisterly instincts, Mary quickly crosses herself before going to pick Elizabeth up. Arriving, Lady Bryan quickly takes the baby. She smacks one of the girls when Mary explains Elizabeth was left alone.

In a pub, Brereton and Eustace drink to More and Fisher. Then, Brereton tells Eustace he’s friends with one of Anne’s ladies. His delivery gives the implication he might actually be having a sexual relationship with her. She told him Anne has an extra fingernail on her left hand and that her body is covered in moles.

Meanwhile, George comes to visit Anne.

Madge and another lady watch closely.

I originally thought Madge’s sudden uneasiness and suspicion was weird and disjointed. George touches Anne as any family member would touch another, and when he repeatedly assures her of his love and hugs her, it’s obvious he’s trying to calm and reassure his frantic sister. Dormer and Delaney have had nothing but familial chemistry on this show

However, I realised Madge is reacting to the trauma of Anne whoring her out. To further tie things together, if Brereton’s unnamed friend is her, then, he’s been filling her head with such ideas.

Anne tells George about Henry repeatedly leaving the castle with no one telling her where he’s going. Using the word “harem”, she opines Henry has one somewhere, Then, she expresses her fear of being burned.

Since More is gone, she doesn’t have to worry about this.

George manages to calm her down.

Elsewhere, Wyatt visits Cromwell. They talk about a priest who asks his congregation to pray for Queen Catherine. Cromwell says he’s not going to bother with him due to the man being in his late seventies. Next, Cromwell shows Wyatt a pamphlet he plans to distribute. It explains how many opportunities and liberties the reforms will give even the poorest of people.

Wyatt expresses his concern over Henry having so much power with no restraints. Cromwell makes it clear Wyatt’s words could be considered treasonous. Declaring he genuinely likes Wyatt, he warns him not to sail too close to the wind lest he be knocked onto the rocks.

At the Brandon household, Charles Brandon and CB greet the French ambassador and his party. CB compliments the ambassador’s niece on her beauty whilst said niece and Charles Brandon are eyeing one another.

Charles Brandon says Anne has prepared a banquet and tennis match in honour of the ambassador. The ambassador makes clear his dislike of Anne and his intention to not show up for either.

At the castle, Henry starts to leave when Anne appears. She insists on knowing where he’s going, and he orders her back inside.

Inside, Brereton has a fantasy of openly stabbing Anne in public.

Luckily, for whatever innocent courtier he’d manage to accidentally stab instead, he doesn’t follow through. Although, even if he did manage to stab Anne, he’d probably end up stabbing one of her fingers or toes before being quickly apprehended.

In a stable, Charles Brandon has sex with the ambassador’s niece.

I’m glad he didn’t take her to the bed he shares with his wife, but they couldn’t have found a room with a lock and a bed?

I suppose they could genuinely be into stable sex.

Elsewhere, Henry and Eustace walk and talk. Henry’s unhappy with the emperor’s treatment of him. It’s revealed Cromwell has intercepted some of Eustace’s letters, and I’d be willing to bet Eustace is praying he’s not about to be killed for conspiring to kill Anne. However, Henry simply assures Eustace he’s still a humanist and will make a Reformation that will ensure he’s remembered for eternity. Eustace agrees Henry’s reign will always be remembered.

Back at the castle, Anne is complaining to an uncomfortable Mark about the French ambassador’s lack of contact with her. Finally, he outright says he doesn’t know what to say to her as he’s a simple musician.

At the banquet, taking Anne’s hand, the French ambassador bows but doesn’t kiss it. Once they sit down, he’s fussy about his food and wine. Seeing the ambassador’s secretary talking to a pretty woman, Henry declares he’s going to get the secretary to bring him to meet Anne. When he does, the ambassador apologises to Anne for missing the original banquet; he blames the Brandons for using kindness to virtually imprison him.

Closer than ever to a full mental break, a laughing Anne informs him Henry is too busy with the woman and has forgotten all about bringing the secretary to meet her.

Coming back, Henry gets the ambassador so they can talk business.

Meanwhile, realising her husband had an affair, CB leaves the banquet.

The ambassador diplomatically tells Henry, due to questions of Elizabeth’s legitimacy, the French king won’t consent to the marriage. However, he’s willing to agree to a marriage between Mary and the dauphin. He explains the political consequences if Henry doesn’t accept. Cromwell quietly informs the ambassador the audience is over. After the ambassador leaves, Henry is so angry he puts out a candle with his bare hand.

Meanwhile, Charles Brandon finds CB. Apologising, he promises it’ll never happen again. She points out he broke his promise never to make her cry.

Elsewhere, Anne goes to Henry to confronts him about his mistresses. She reminds him about him saying being truthful with one another was the definition of love. He orders her to accept his infidelity without complaint. She insists she loves him more than Catherine ever could. Expressing the regret he went through so much to marry her, he declares he wouldn’t do it again before telling her about the French king’s refusal.

During the day, Henry and Charles Brandon walk in the gardens. Charles Brandon announces CB is pregnant. Not taking in how subdued Charles Brandon is, Henry thinks everything is happy between the Brandons.

He babbles about how he and More used to discuss astrology and look at the stars on the rooftop.

With Henry touching him, Charles Brandon seems significantly less conflicted.

Then, looking at the tiny cross he’s holding, Henry’s hand visibly shakes. This is a neat bit of acting by JRM. He tearfully expresses his regret for killing More, and Charles Brandon puts an arm around his neck in comfort. Henry insists he was urged to. When Charles Brandon asks by whom, they both look at where, surrounded by her ladies, Anne is standing with a dog.

Her smile turns to fear when she senses something amiss.

Turning, Henry kisses the cross before tossing it into the pond.

Fin.


End file.
